


You're right

by Konanwashere



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konanwashere/pseuds/Konanwashere
Summary: Earth is saved. Everything is fine. Everyone is back. But, hey, look at Thor.This is Thor PoV story, after Thanos was defeated.





	You're right

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first work and english is not my native language. But i hope you guys like it!

 Look at that. Look at the **universe**. It has been **saved** once again. The moon is still rotating around the earth, while the earth is still rotating around the sun.

Look at that. Look at the **earth**. Mortal are surrounding their loved one. Welcoming their family, friends, and comrades. Who they thought has been **dead** , came back to **life**. Thanks to our fellow  Avengers and Guardians, also for Wakanda. I don’t know that doctor is an Avengers or not.

Look at that. Look at their **expressions** and **reaction**. Some are **crying** happy tears, some are **hugging** them and don’t let go, some are trying to loosen the situation by **joking** around. Ahaha, yes. Man of Iron, boy of spider and captain are the last type.

 

Yes, at least they have _**someone**_.

 

 I’m a **king**. Yes, i do know that. But what is a king without its **people**. Thanos has killed all the people inside the ship. **_Everyone_**. Well, except some of them that escape early and Banner.

 I’m a **warrior**. Yes, my training all this century will become nothing if i’m not stating that. I have fight and gaining a lot of experiences from it. Besides the Avengers, or even **alone**.

 

I’m also a **brother**.

 

_‘I assure you..’_

 

I don’t know. Am i succeeded being one? I don’t know.

 

_‘..Brother..’_

 

I don’t know. How could you call me like that after all this time? How could you looking so calm?

 

_‘..the sun..’_

 

I don’t know. I never really there to understands you. Why did you talk like that?

 

_‘..will shine..’_

 

I don’t know. How could you be so optimist?

 

_‘..on us again.’_

 

I don’t know. I have no idea.

Why can’t i just walk it off?

 

 

 Damn It, Thor. Since when did your emotions control you? Since when you walked far from the crowd? They are happy, you should too.

 Hey, you will not going to cry, will you? Why did you became so soft? Thor, put yourself together. Stop walking and just sit, you need to calm down. Earth is safe, and maybe the rest of the Asgardians too.

 Woah, I never thought would feeling this warm of sun again.

 

Oh yes.

The **_sun_**.

Ah, I understand now.

 

I have been tricked by you once again. I guess i will miss that silver tongue.

 

You're right, **Brother**...

The sun...

is **shining** once again…

But,

 

_Where are you?_


End file.
